All is fair in Love and War
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Nothing is out of bounds when it comes to love and war


Title: All is Fair in Love and War

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Summary: Nothing is out of bounds when it comes to _**love and war**_

* * *

Bagging another gold medal from another grand competition held in Sochi, Katsuki Yuuri Japan's ace and living legend in Omega figure skating, presently Yuuri is on his way home being welcomed by fans at the airport and the Japanese Prime Minister considering him as the pride and joy of Japan wanted to give him a hero's welcome parade, wearing his fitting suit with Japanese Figure Skating Federation logo on his chest pocket and sporting gold medal over his baby blue tie, he waved to his fans and greeted them as well, he signed some posters for them and posed for pictures when suddenly one foregn national pointed a gun at him and pulled the trigger hitting the skater to his shoulder.

Military guards and police men tackled the assailant and immediately restraint him, Yuuri's fans immediately trampled the offending national and almost killed him.

Meanwhile the tough Omega was being cared by the present doctors around the area and helped the police officers get him to safety and treat him, his coach who is upset called his younger brother who is not pleased of what happened as he saw what happened on live television.

Bringing Yuuri home with his coach, his brother immediately sent bodyguards and escorts to bring him directly home, "Nii-sama" called by his worried brother, standing tall with his slightly buffed security body he looked like a puppy looking worried over Yuuri, immediately, "Mahal!" (A/N: an endearment in Filipino called by lovers and married couple), "Can you check on my brother see if he got the shot bad" Yuuri's younger brother politely asked his wife to check on Yuuri.

"Even if you don't I sould still check on him, Pangga" (A/N: an endearment in Filipino called by lovers and married couple), her husband sighed while Yuuri looked so done with his brother, the bullet had been removed by the doctor at the airport before he headed straight back home.

After giving him some rest, and confirming that there was no major damage on Yuuri's shoulder and no important tissue had been damaged. Waking up Yuuri walked out his room to be greeted by parents, brother and sister, with his bandage on, his mother looked so worried and his father furious.

"The man who shot you is from Russia…" told by his brother who looked like is about to kill someone, "Someone had managed to spread the news that you are my brother and now your identity has been compromised that you are part of the Yutopia Group, many had been targeting you now and pointing it as our family's weakness knowing you are a star athlete" he explained, "Nii-sama… please, I wan to speak to you about the fact you need to back off from the spot light"

Yuuri who is not upset with the topic his brother had open, "I also want to speak with the family with that matter" he gave a gentle smile, from all the siblings Yuuri is the most gentle and kindest as their oldest sibling would put it.

"Then please" Even though Hiro is the new head of the Katsuki family he still give respect to his older siblings, Yuuri nodded and took his usual position beside his mother and spoke first.

"My Sochi Winter Olympics will be my last, I want to focus on family matters, I'm guilty for leaving everything to you and Mari-nee-chan to care for everything. This time I want to get involved in all our family affairs and matters, so then please can you brief me with all the needed matters and problems we have in our group?" with that everyone inside the room are all shocked at what he said the men wearing back suits and tie standing around the traditional room looked at the Omega who never joined their family affairs nor recognize himself as a member of the yakuza.

"Why now?" his sister questioned him immediately.

"I made a promise to Shiro when we net in Russia" he honestly told.

"Shiro's alive?!" the family was shocked to know their youngest son whom they thought died from an assassination, "How can that be? We found his burnt body in the car!" said by Hiroko crying.

"He's a live, with just few scratches he's well… also he mentioned he knows about your Russian pest problems that's why he's taking care of it now…" Yuuri added, "That's what he told me before my free skate and he gave me something to give Mama" he then went to his room to retrieve the wooden box, he then handed to his mother which his youngest brother had asked him to.

Hiroko opened it only to find a porcelain matryoshka nesting dolls, it had all their faces on it and a note written on top which made her cry, _"I'll always be around"_ Hiro's tears fell knowing his twin brother is alive.

All of them were devastated after the claimed death of their youngest member however pulled through after Hiro and Toshiya had gone after the group who killed their family. Toshiya took the picture with the note, it was a polaroid picture of their son looking ragged, he looked bigger and tougher than he used to, sporting a scar on his eyebrow, a chipped left ear caused by the explosion of his limo, wearing his usual dress shirt folded up to his elbow, added with waistcoat fitted to his upper body which seemed to be toned now and for a guy who hated weapons he's now carrying a pistol on his shoulder holster, with his cheeky smile Hiro cried in happiness knowing none of her children actually died. Flipping the picture there was an email and number written, immediately Mari moved to get her computer and contacted their brother.

"I know I left everything after Shiro dies but he told me that I should have never did that, because he knew about his fate that day and still went on to do a little sacrifice" told Yuuri guiltily.

"That's why I want to be part of this family again and do my best to help" Hiroko hugged him gently and thanked him as well, Hiroko then carried the little gift her baby boy gave her to their family room and displayed it there showing that her family is yet again complete.

* * *

Few days after Mari received an email from her brother she was delighted to know that after receiving her email he immediately called for his private jet to fly him to Japan, with the news the family prepared to greet him immediately and to their surprise their brother's fiancé asked to come along.

Arriving at the airport some media men and other civilians that know about the Yutopia group that runs the town of Hasetsu and the biggest business group that caters hotels, resorts and real-estate took pictures and even Yuuri who is now confirmed to be part of the family is mobbed by his fans, even though the family is known to be at the top of the business of Japan they are also known to be the kindest as they would give and share their wealth to those institution and charities that are in need.

They haven't even reached the VIP arrival area where they would get their privacy while they wait they were immediately greeted by a tall ragged man in clean three piece suit being followed by men in the same attire, Yuuri started at the platinum haired man standing tall with his toned manly chest pushed up, Yuuri stared at him long enough and breath out 'Daddy' his mother and sister stared at him with amusement while his father and brothers were shocked, the platinum haired man with full beard removed his glasses and made eye contact with Yuuri blinking in surprise on what he said in English, immediately Yuuri blushed and his youngest brother burst out laughing.

"See Victor I told you he would immediately like you" with that his brother then explained that he hired the man to be Yuuri's bodyguard, Yuuri declined but the man who looked ready to wrestle a bear pouted at him and Yuuri looked at him strangely.

"I heard a Bratva attacked Nii-sama days ago?" asked by Shi while they rode the limosine heading back to their main house, Hiro remained quiet.

"The same family that attacked you actually" said by Toshiya with a sigh, "I should have started a war years ago" growled by the oldest alpha, Shiro and Victor looked at each other with serious look and turned back to the family.

"The Nikiforovs?" added by Shiro while Yuuri remained quiet.

"Yes" this time Hiro finally spoke, "How come you did not contact us to tell us that you are alive?" he angrily spat.

"I have my reasons, you'll know it soon" his twin pointed.

"I'm just happy to see the whole family is together again" said Yuuri with a gentle smile holding his brother's hand.

"And I also brought you a boyfriend… I mean bodyguard…" joked by his brother which Yuuri then playfully hit while he blushed, Victor chuckled and looked out the window.

Arriving back to their main traditional mansion, "Go talk to Victor, he's a big fan of yours" Shiro patted Yuuri, "I need to talk to Mary, I know she also missed me" looking at the teary eyes Omega at the corner.

Yuuri smells the musky yet comforting scent of the Russian man and immediately knew he is an Alpha, the man then offered his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Victor Feltsman" and Yuuri took it, his Japanese is rough and not refined but they may understand each other.

* * *

Days later Yuuri felt the Alpha's persistence as to becoming his bodyguard and practically gave in knowing Victor would still act to being his guard, however being Yuuri's guard is not healthy for his heart as to the man he accidently called daddy kept calling him with pet names and constantly flirt.

Yuuri's new role for the family is that he would be the new face of their company, Shiro took over the business matter while Hiro decided to stick with their underground dealings.

Presently Yuuri and Victor are heading to the studio to get his morning schedule done for the photo shoot together with his new manager from Thailand which he met a long time a go and became close friends with.

Yuuri changed to his Eros costume from his latest Olympic program, Victor had to swallow the hard lump on his throat after Yuuri reappeared from the dressing room complete with his hair pulled back and worn his lips to shine with the gloss that had been put to him.

The staff are panicking for reason when Yuuri asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

The producer came up to him with a distressed look, "Your partner for the shoot is caught in an accident… and we have no replacement" said by the beta looking down.

"I'm alright with any partner as long as we can get things done" the Omega assured her when she turned her head and found Victor fully dressed in his fitting three piece suit pulling out his perfect chest out manliness form.

"I think we found you a daddy…" the beta blushed eying Victor from head to toe, with his platinum sleek hair and smooth full beard she grinned, "Come here you!" and pulled the Alpha to sit in the middle of the set and demanded to take off his jacket, "Perfect!" she said in joy.

Wearing Victor's silky light gray suit vest over his black dress shirt with his white tie being hold together with his golden tie pin, the cosmetic artist then pulled him to have some light powder and fix his hair to perfection, Yuuri blushed when his bodyguard slash partner went out with his new get up, sleeves neatly folded up to his elbow showing his muscular arm, with veins popping from his workout and training as bodyguard as Yuuri would assume it, looking down to his trousers Yuuri blinked seeing the tight and bulging print which made him blush even more, how come he never noticed it? Maybe he's always wearing his coat.

Victor is about to remove his leather strap shoulder holster, "Don't remove it!" said by the photographer as he wanted to add it as a prop to his project.

Instructing with the pose, Victor was asked to sit to his position while Yuuri closely facing him, Victor can smell Yuuri's scent from Yuuri's chest as Victor goes eye level to his breast, looking closer to Yuuri's costume it is silky see though. Right knee placed on to Victor's right thigh as Yuuri positions between his legs left palm cared Victor's bushy jaw, "It is actually not that prickly…" he told Victor who only chuckled.

"You can touch it anytime, moy lyubov" Victor kissed his other palm and the female staff squealed at them.

"I will never get those Russian names you've been giving me" Yuuri replied shaking his head in amusement.

"It is my form of saying my admiration to you, moi snezhinki" Victor gave his rough manly smirk to Yuuri who he made yet again blush on his teasing (A/N: My snwflakes)

One hand snaked on Yuuri's thigh making him jump a bit and Yuuri in return put his other free hand over Victor's nape scent gland and brushed his palm there making the Alpha moan as Yuuri rub his wrist as if Yuuri's trying to imprint his scent to him.

Moments later they were lost after the rubbing of scent and Yuuri now sat on Victor's left knee and both Yuuri's arms clings on around Victor's neck tightly and resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder breathing heavily, Victor trying to calm himself from the rash breathing as well.

The staff and photographer had to fan themselves together with other bodyguards seeing their head security being intimate with their charge, "Ty budesh' moim budushchim pomoshchnikom" breath by Victor in Russian as their face brush intimately and Yuuri now started palming the Alpha's chest. (A/N: You will be my future mate)

After the photographer called the session to end, Yuuri changed back to his gym clothes as they are about to head to his home rink for public practice, he promised that even though he announced his retirement he would not stop skating because it is what he loved the most, Victor watched him lovingly from the corner when Yuuri performed his short program maintaining eye contact with the Russian as if he was trying to seduce him. "So this is the effect of Eros" Victor muttered to himself while the other bodyguards glared at him since he's the only one getting the attention.

Done with practice, Yuuri showered and changed, on their way out some of his young fans asked for photos and autographs which he complied with smile inspiring them to become like him, with their car ride home, Yuuri is drained and practically fell asleep on Victor's shoulder who held him close in support.

Arriving back to the main mansion Yuuri who is drained from his activities is sound asleep and It would hurt Victor to wake him, he carried the Omega and brought him to his room and asked some Beta servants to change Yuuri to a comfortable clothing.

* * *

As weeks passed by Yuuri and Victor's relationship grew close and Yuuri would tell his problems to the Alpha who would then comfort him. Currently both are out joining the Katsuki family for another ground breaking ceremony for the new charity building that Yuuri wanted to sponsor for the shelter dogs, when suddenly another man tried to stab him when he came near his fans posing for pictures, thank goodness Victor was present and blocked the attack however he was stabbed on his torso and heavily bleed.

Yuuri cried after the man flinched and covered his bloody torso, securities restrained the attacker and the others rushed Victor to be treated to a hospital. Through the trip to the hospital Yuuri held his savior's hand tightly and stayed close to him, "Calm down, I'm not dying" chuckled by the Alpha assuring his potential mate.

"You're hurt!" Yuuri argued as his tears fall.

"Moy priyatel'" Victor chuckled wiping Yuuri's tears. (A/N: My mate)

"Even though you're hurt you never cease to amuse me with your weird names…" Yuuri sobbed holding Victor's hands tightly.

"Yuurochka, I want to tell you something later when we're alone…" said Victor and Yuuri knows he's about to confess aware of the Alpha's advances.

When the two were left in the room Yuuri dismissed his other bodyguards, Victor had told him which Yuuri did not expect and trusted him with it knowing Victor saved his life.

* * *

Days passed and Victor is healing fast with Yuuri's care, the other guards were all jealous to the Russian while the lady servants of Yuuri mused to see how the two acted like a couple when Hiro and Toshiya stormed in the room calling the family.

"I've decided to finally call on the Nikiforov family for all-out war" Hiro angrily spat and Yuuri's eyes went wide, Yuri slammed his hand on their table startling everyone in the room. Holding Victor's hand tightly showing their linked hands.

"Vicchan and I had something to tell you" started Yuuri biting his lips, but Yuuri was cut off by Victor and looked at his love with a smile.

"My real name is not Victor Feltsman" he revealed and Hiro with his father is not amused, "My name is Victor Nikiforov, the current leader of the Nikiforov Bratva" all eyes went wide except Shiro, immediately guns pointed him and Yuuri covered him with his body hugging him tightly not letting him go.

"About time you pridurok" (A/N: Douchebag) said by Shiro, "Victor and his family took me in when a third party tried to eliminate me" explained Shiro, Hiro's gun lowered and Yuuri did not let go.

"Third party means someone or some group is trying to create war from both or our family, they wanted to weaken our guards and attack" mentioned by Victor, "I proved that after I stayed here knowing the Yutopia Yakuza done nothing after the assassination death of my sister and her husband, I kept my contacts with the family through Shiro"

"So you came here to spy?" asked Hiro in irritation,

"No… I came here for my dream~" he told like a sap that he is.

"Dream?" Hiroko and Mari looked at him strangely.

"Yuuri~ I came here to see the person I met years ago in a banquet and practically drunkenly seduced me off the bat" he told and poor Yuuri blushed unaware of what he did.

"I don't know how this pridurok managed to convince me to bring him with me to chase Yuuri Nii-sama's ass but I'm glad because he saved Yuuri's life" Shiro admitted with a sigh.

"Although I'm glad I came because I wanted to clear my family's name knowing my family would not start to attack unless our business and family had been harmed" he explained.

Hiroko clapped her hand once to call her family's attention, the older Omega then apologized to Victor as they had been accusing his family for everything that had happened to Yuuri and Shiro and thanked him instead for bringing back her two children safe, "This is a good opportunity to unite two big shot and take down that ambitious family who had been chasing after us" Yuuri told and Victor agreed.

"I want this feud to end, and I want Yuuri to know every bits of me no secrets tied, and I want your family's blessing for our relationship" Victor asked, "So far, my men back in Russia Georgi and Mila had gathered information to who had been attacking us and pulled to back stab both families to feud" Victor explained still holding Yuuri's hand tightly, the two in a short span of time became close as they are always together, Yuuri being fond of him because he is comfortable to be with although at times he would be too much to handle as per his advances to the Omega.

Hiro sighed and his pregnant wife comforted him, "I apologize Nikiforov-san" said by the Katsuki head, "I am grateful from what you did for my family and for what you have done for Yuuri-nii-sama and for loving him, I would agree to this alliance of yours, and from all the things you have done for us, and for Yuuri-nii-sama I can safel say we can trust you and your family for help" with that Victoe took his offered hand for a shake.

"Georgi sent me information last night and Yuurochka is aware of it, I will have it put to a flash drive for your to study it and as for the location of where those men are and targeting the soft spot of the family I got my komanda po utilizatsii to eliminate the outpost and stronghold of that family" Victor let Hiro know about his movements, "As far as I know the family targeting me and my Bratva knows that about my fondness over the Yuuri and now they are wondering where I am knowing the people they had been killing is the decoy I set up is their own kind" he snorted knowing he is one step ahead of those people. (A/N: Disposal team)

"You really are the son of Madame Lilia" another figure cut in, it was Yuuri's Omega Mentor and childhood coach which have close ties with the family.

"Minako sensei?" Yuuri quizzed.

"Are you one of my mother's ballet students?" asked by Victor fond with the title his mother's students give.

"I am and her best one at that, I keep a close contact with her up to this day and told me to keep a close eye with you not to bring a baby home without marrying her favorite skater" she explained and Yuuri blushed on what she told, Victor chuckled.

"Don't worry I want to marry my Yuurochka first" kissing his palm.

"You knew about this Minako-sempai?" asked by Hiroko out of shock knowing the family is yet again stood frozen on the knowledge.

"Yes I do, I did not say anything since I want Vitya to tell everyone the truth and how the families are supposed to be not in war, if I told you myself considering the anger Hiro has he might also consider me a traitor having contact with the group that killed his twin and tried to kill his older brother" Minako explained her situation and Hiro again apologized.

After everything had been cleared up, later that evening the family formally gave Victor his own kimono recognizing him as a member of the family after what he has done for Yuuri and how much he cared for their Omega, Yuuri gasped in shock after Victor shaved, Yuuri wanted to cry seeing the missing facial hair from Victor's cheek.

"Aww… Yuurochka I wish you have told me how fond you are with my beard" teased by Victor ye he felt guilty making his Omega sad, "I promise to grow it back" and Yuuri continued to pout.

The maids mused as they are not used to see the bodyguard without his facial hair but seeing him look young without it was worth it.

* * *

After the small group targeting both families got the message that the two main parties are aware, Victor finally revealed himself again and officially called that he and the skater is in a relationship. Women and Omegas who know Victor as the young head of the Nikiforov group and Chief Executive of his family's company, they recognized him on Yuuri's promotional Eros perfume cover and magazine even with the beard and finally confirmed that both had intimate relationship after seeing their position and eye contact.

Returning to Russia bringing Yuuri with him, Yuuri met Victor's parents and bonded with his mother in her ballet studio, Lilia immediately took liking of the Omega as he is humble and simple in his own way until Yakov talked to Yuuri, "Please take care of my son… he's the only child I have" with that Yuuri assured the old man and gave him a tight hug.

"Trust me, sir I will" with that the gruff old man's face softened.

"Call ma Papa from now on, you are family as you are mate with my son" he returned the hug given by the skater until Victor came in with a blond three months old baby in hand.

"Hiii~" Yuuri cooed at Victor's nephew now his child after he officially adopted him after his sister's death, "Aww… were you fussing again?" the baby grumbled as if he was complaining about Victor.

"We'll be heading back to Japan next week papochka, we'll be bringing little Yuri with us to meet the Katsukis" told Victor bouncing the baby on his arms.

"I trust you'd both care for my grandchild?" he asked, "And I trust you to add another?" he teased.

Victor gave his heart shaped smile as his agreement and promised and poor Yuuri is blushing from the root of his hair.

* * *

Arriving back to Japan they were greeted by Yuuri's family and fussed over the new member who followed them back, Hiroko immediately cooed and spoiled the Russian baby as her own grandchild, knowing she have five of her own she wanted to have more as it means her family is growing, Victor felt welcomed by the former family that almost started war to his family.

Introducing his own set of guards that follow him, his right hand man Chris the Swiss intelligence who turned Bratva as he is Victor's closest best friend, Georgi and Mila his cousins who is tasked to be his security and the Crispino twins who are his clean up crew or assassins in cases where he needs to kill someone, they all took in Yuuri as their own as well since the Omega is loyal to Victor and loved the Alpha.

Minako laughed after she saw Victor again, "I can't believe Yuuri convinced you to grow that beard back!" the ballet teacher wheezed and Yuuri pouted at her.

"I can't stand Yuuri pouting at me every time" shrugged Victor.

Heading to the main hall for Yuuri to be formally welcomed back by servants and other staff of the house, Hiro is waiting by the family room to have a formal talk with the couple considering their new arrangement after their official announcement as mates.

Yuuri having new bodyguards as Hiro ordered Yuuri immediately met them and asked to introduce themselves, Victor followed along with his own men introducing them to Yuuri's new guards, Seung-gil, Leo, Guang –hong, and Mickey they were all easy going yet trained, except for Seung-gil who only means business.

Meeting Hiro and Yuuri's parents, the couple took their seat next to each other as it would be permanent, Shiro went on missing but his own men Theo, Zero, Jellal and the others are present guarding the compound, "Yuuri, we know that you both are fixed to each other and sooner or later be married mates, we wanted to ask if both of you will perfom our family's traditional mating?" asked Hiroko in interest.

"Can you please enlighten me what it is and how it is performed?" Victor inquired as he has no idea how it is done.

"During your Omega's heat you need to have your rut as well and you may only mark your Omega during that period" explained Hiroko and Victor absorbed it like a sponge. Yuuri blushed with their talk but thought it is their formal family tradition.

"Speaking of which, you did not bring any baby needs for little Yuri?" asked by Hiroko again and Toshiya who's cooing at the baby and being surrounded by his other grandchildren from Hiro and Elli mused by Hiroko's enthusiasm knowing their family will soon grow even more.

"About that..." Yuuri replied, "We did not bring his things since we wanted to buy some for Yura to have his own to put in our room" said Yuuri, but since Victor and I are tired we'll go out tomorrow and hope we can borrow Hiro's and Elli just for today" and looked at the other couple who gave their approval.

Suddenly, "Yuuri-Jii-chaaan!" thre identical girls burst in with their giggling mother following.

"Sorry about this" the mother sighed.

"It's been a while Yuu-chan, how are you Takeshi and the girls?" Yuuri asked and offered to have her seat while the triplets joined the other children awing at the new baby joining their family.

"We've been doing wonderful! I'm sorry if Takeshi and I just visited today and besides we saw each other a month ago!" she giggled at Yuuri.

"Jii-Jii what is his name? he looked so pretty!" they gasped.

"His name is Yuri as well" replied Victor in Japanese and they stared at him like he was some kind of weird guy.

"This is confusing…" started by the eldest of the three.

"How?" Hiro's middle child asked in confusion.

"We have two Yuuris now and it would be very confusing!" she replied and the other children turned their mouth to an 'O' shape getting her point, the adult mused at the children.

"Then we call him Yurio?" Mari giggled cooing at the baby as well.

"Problem solved! Thank you Baa-chan!" the children then tackled Mari and had tickle fest with her.

As stated, the couple headed to Yuuri's room which they now share, Yuuri bit his lip when his family changed his single bed to a queen one so he and Victor would fit, Chris brought the borrowed crib for little Yuri.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri still feeling tired but not that much effect of jetlag knowing he's used to traveling a lot for his competitions, he woke up to a gurgling fussy baby and Victor still sound asleep, he got used to the Russian Alpha's habit of sleeping with less clothing, it was awkward at first but gone used to it after weeks of sleeping together with the Alpha's insistence.

Moments later when Victor felt the warmth is gone he turned to look around with his fuzzy morning vision and found Yuuri cradling then baby humming his free skate to him.

Victor gently pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of his mate with his adoptive son and immediately posted it with his satisfaction over his caption.

He then left the bed and joined his mate for their morning rituals.

Having breakfast with the family his manager then came by to inform him with his new projects for the company knowing he is the new face of it, and as far as Phichit knows Victor Nikiforov the head and Chief Executive if the Nikiforov group the biggest tycoon in Russia decided to put Yuuri as his own company's face as well.

However Yuuri asked Phichit, "Later today do I have a free time?"

"Why?" Pichit checked his phone and organizer.

"Me and Viten'ka wanted to buy some things for little Yura" showing Phichit the fussy baby on his arms and Pchichit immediately started to take photos, also Phichit remembered the post earlier this morning and mused.

"So you're a mama now?" he asked with playful grin on his face.

"I think so…" he looked at the baby and Victor his amusement together with the other members of the family.

"Well, you'll have your commercial about your line of sports brand later and an interview, I'll put your free schedule in between of those two so you can buy things for the little tiger~" cooing at the tiger onesies the baby is wearing.

Having his commercial done, they immediately headed out to get baby things, it was quite a fun adventure when Victor is choosing since he would take everything Yuuri would look at and both would argue and Yuuri demands to put it back while the Alpha would pout.

Choosing loads of animal print onesies and to the bodyguards' amusement they also got their own onesies which later pushed Phichit to get a pair for Yuuri and Victor.

On their way to the studio for Yuuri's interview they passed by a worn down cardboard and Yuuri immediately spotted two thin puppies, Georgi who's driving the black limousine stepped on the breaks after Yuuri burst to stop the car, Victor immediately on high alert followed his mate out and held his gun close incase of anything until Yuuri picked up the box, Victor stared at it and found two poodles, on is bigger and the other is smaller about Yuuri's palm size. Victor cooed at them and took the puppies asking Yuuri to leave the box.

Taking his coat off and covering the puppies with it for warmth they headed to the studio next, Phichit called on a vet to check up on the puppies.

Arriving the producer fussed seeing Yuuri and Victor together and immediately pulled them both for interview instead of Yuuri alone.

To their shock many had taken their photos earlier while they shop for baby things and the host gave out a theory that Yuuri retired because he had a baby with the Russian businessman.

Victor denied that they had a baby together but instead it was his late sister's child which he legally adopted as his own and Yuuri is now the mother because of their relationship as mates.

* * *

Time flies terribly fast as the couple had already consummated their shared heat and rut making them official mates, now the couple are with the family for a formal meeting with other family relatives and associates minus Shiro again.

It was their preparation for the couple's traditional wedding.

Victor and Yuuri sat with the others by the garden, Victor bouncing the fussy baby on his arm with his plush tiger and the children flocked around him to meet the new member, Yuuri mused while he join the other Omegas of their family.

He noticed Mary sadly smiling talking with the other ladies that attending Yuuri, Siluca and Erza talking about their lovers.

Yuuri knew that Mary rejected his bother after he came back home alive, she rejected because she already moved on after his supposed death and had a lover of her own, Shiro understood and pointed that it was okay knowing that the forced marriage to him and her were political and it was a good thing so that she could find someone for her own, but recently she broke up with her lover and now she is sad knowing she had rejected the person she had liked the most since childhood, Yuuri felt sorry for her and for his brother,

The older adults were busy preparing and planning for the traditional wedding as it would be gran having to marry another group to the family that rivals their own, the Katsukis rule Asia while the Nikiforovs rule Europe, it was a perfect and fated match.

The head of the Katsuki family Hiro joined their generation by the garden and played with the children and the new puppies that Victor and Yuuri found, they grew and became healthy after constant care by the couple and everyone in the mansion, their cousins and other family members the same range of age as they are present when suddenly Shiro barged in with a shovel.

"What the heck?" asked Yuuri in laughter, Victor burst out in laughter seeing his guys carrying all sorts of wiring, hose and sacks of rocks and cement.

"I kind of feel making a pond… I saw those cool pond and fish videos, I kind of though I want to give it a try…" he told, "They say it's like of relaxing…" Yuuri and Victor are aware of his trauma and stress when it comes to things especially his mentality as of the moment yet he can still perform his duties and work perfectly, he's just emotionally depressed, Hiro's not aware so as his parents and Mari.

"You could have hired someone to do it! You're ridiculous" said by his twin and Yuuri cut in defending his youngest brother.

"He would not be Shiro if he's not ridiculous, if he wants to do DIY let him be" said Yuuri and Shiro patted him thanks.

Theo and the other boys started to dig with him.

"For the love of, Shiro take off that shirt of yours and change in to comfortable ones! Your sweat are like corn kernels!" his twin pointed again, this time his brother got fraustrated with him and got pissed, everyone started at the bigger twin causing the head of the family to sit back down.

"You want to know why I decided to wear long shirts to cover my body? FINE!" he shouted, the children looked horrified at his state of frustration. Taking off his suit vest and dress shirt he revealed his damaged skin full of burn marks and scars which is plenty of stich marks especially on his heart, "THESE!" he burst, his arms are full of stiches one runs down long enough that it reached to his biceps and the other around his arm, covered with burn marks.

"I covered my chest and my head anticipating that RPG hitting my car… yet I got burn to crisp, stabbed by metal debris of the car hitting me almost an inch to my heart, my back full of metal spikes, I got eighty three bones broken, do you want to hear more? I got organs that are permanently damaged yet I managed to pull through with pain killer pills and transplants" looking at his twin straight in the eyes, "I'm trying to hide everything so people would not pity me, I'm trying to be strong to help the family, just leave me to heal on my own… I'm trying not to be depressed and kill myself" pushing his brother and walking out the scene.

"Papa… you should apologize to Shi-shi" said by his youngest son.

"Your son is right" said Yuuri, "I am aware of his state as Viten'ka told me, you shouln't have pushed him. He's presured to you because you're always pressing him, everyday I hear him regretting letting us know he's alive. Yet he has to because there is someone he wanted to see again and make amends with" Yuuri turned to Mary who looked shocked at what Yuuri had told.

"Just give your brother some time first" said by Elli holding her husband's hand.

"He bought his own property where he can be alone" said Theo.

"He'll be safe, don't worry" added Zero.

To their surprise, "Theo, Cero gear up we're heading to Canada, my boys there ringed me up they spotted Leroy…" with that Hiro is on high alert and Victor in anger knowing that Leroy is the one behind of everything.

Shiro's guys nodded and followed him, looking one last glance at Mary he then marched out of sighed, "It was just me or I find him attractive with all those scars?" pointed by another daughter of their family's associate that's taking part on Yuuri's wedding.

Moments later Shiro went back to bid goodbye to his father and mother only to be blessed and wished him luck and safe comeback.

Wearing his tactical armor and ammunition rig he looked like he's about to head to war and kill every man with his men.

"Comeback for our wedding brother?" Victor hugged him and the other returned it with a pat, "Come home safe"

"Da…" replied by the other and left.

Victor made sure to send his own men to assist Shiro's revenge.

* * *

Hiroko after knowing what happened to her twin children scolded the older one, Hiro made his mistake as Yuuri consoled him acting as an older brother while Mari guilt-trip him knowing that Mari loved the younger twin more as the youngest is the sweetest to her and cared for her.

It was a long week of preparation, for now they are waiting for Yakov and Lilia to attend Victor's wedding and their family union, finally ending the long feud of their family, Shiro went home unscratched yet distant to everyone, he stayed more in his own home and avoided his ex-fiancée at any cost, the triplets and the children are constantly left to him as they loved his fun company.

The children helped him be comfortable of his own skin again, wearing his usual polo shirt he used to wear back then and his board shorts showing his bruised and burnt legs the children called it cool because he survived 'big boom' as they say it and he's the toughest guy they met.

Yuuri and Victor visited him and consoled him as well to talk with the others since Shiro only talked to them and Mari, Mari never pushed him or mentioned anything and just comforted him, presently the children are playing on his backyard near his pool while he stayed on his porch patio beside his DIY garden big pond designed with beautiful rocks and pebbles around, clear water running from two pond rock falls, he even put some bird seed at the side of the rock platform falls.

His house is a simple box type design to his comfort.

Yuuri played with little Yuuri pointing at all kinds of koi in Shiro's pond, the poodles even loved the fishes who constantly kisses their snouts when they stick them over the water, two turtles swimming around.

After Victor finally convinced him he invited his family to come for lunch in his house so the kids can play more, Arriving he finally got a sit down with his twin who apologized to him, and looked proud how tough his baby twin is, and how he managed to design everything on his house, the children then went to pull Hiro to show Shiro's aquarium and the Nishigori triplets decided to post it over their instagram with their Shi-shi's approval.

* * *

Finally it is the day of Yuuri and Victor's wedding, Victor on his own side is growing impatient as he did not see his mate for two days after his family banned him to see his mate as per tradition, he stayed with Shiro in his house, his best friend Chris pulled the men both Alphas and Betas for a drink having backyard drinks with Shiro's permission to take away Victor's loneliness.

Hiro sympathized with Victor as he used to be on that state before his own wedding, "Let's just bother Shiro, he's more worse than you, at least you're away for only tomorrow, while Shiro had been permanently rejected, look at him" said by Hiro looking at his depressed brother, looking black at the pond like he's counting all his fish.

They all listened to Hiro comforting Victor when they pitied the younger twin being rejected when, "Say… should I get a flower horn?" with that they burst out laughing and he shrugged it off, he sat back to his Panama Jack island cove woven slatted table set beside his vertical wall mount fishing pole rack and took his phone and called someone.

"So that's what he was thinking?" Victor's sweat dropped seeing the guy do his thing and shook his head in amusement.

"And I though he's about to join both of your dramas" snorted by Chris patting Victor and laughed seeing the guy in his shorts, shirt and cap covering his short trimmed fade cut, calling some of his fish providers, Victor carried his puppy while the smaller poodle named after him stayed with Yuuri.

Makkachin is affectionate towards him and Yuuri and even because one of the flower girls as to Yuuri's insistence, Vicchan and Little Yuuri assisted by Mila and Georgi will be the ring bearers.

Meanwhile, Chris who had been around the groom's corner had been recording the whole thing connecting it to Phichit who is presently showing the happenings to the bride's side, Yuuri mused at how screwed Victor without him and how Hiro tries his best.

Mary felt guilty when Hiro made Shiro an example until he blurted getting another fish, the ladies and other Omegas laughed at Shiro and his antics.

"I cant wait for tomorrow, yet I'm nervous" sighed Yuuri cuddling little sleeping Yuri on his chest.

"We all been there~" said Yuuko assuring him, "I promise you when you're with him after walking the aisle you will be relieved and excited to be with him forever~" she added.

"That's how you felt with Takeshi-kun?" Yuuri asked and Yuuko nodded.

"Same here~" said by Elli smiling rubbing her lump of a stomach ready to pop another baby.

"Besides I think Victor is nervous as you are right now" Elli added, "That's how Hiro felt as he told me after our wedding" she giggled at the memory.

"Waaaa! I wish I could be married to Theo as well~" Siluca sighed while Erza blushed thinking of the same thing to Jellal.

"Maybe someday, Mary-chan and Shiro-kun will get back together as well" said Yuuko and Yuuri agreed.

"Only if he gets over his fishes" added Mari and they all laughed.

"Speaking of Fish, he hated James-san so much he sent him a store bought dead fish" said by Minako mentioning Mary's ex-lover and they all laughed at the youngest Katsuki's antics. "It means he still love you dear, so don't give up on him since he's still hoping~" teased by Minako and they all sent Mary a playful grin including Yuuri how joined in the fun.

"So by the way Yuuri, do you still need some shea butter?" asked by Minako playfully said to her charge now blushing from the roots of his hair.

"What is it for?" asked by the others except Mary.

"Having beard burns as well?" Mary inquired and that sent Yuuri to redden even more.

"Don't tell me you used to suffer it as well?" Yuuri asked her.

"Before the incident with Shiro five years ago, I used to have one on my thighs" she admitted blushing and they all squealed.

"He likes to go down?" Mari interested and Mary turned around to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Finally it is the day they are both getting married and Victor is excited, looking at his bride from the altar beside Chris and Phichit as their best men, Yuuri in his white traditional Japanese wedding clothing match with a headdress Victor's heart leaped wanting to take Yuuri away and assume they are already wed.

Yuuri smiled at him while the bride's entourage walk through the aisle, they mused when the baby carried by Georgi slept through the walk and comfortably cuddled the pillow with the ring, tiny poodle behind Georgi tailing wearing his cute bowtie matching the baby's, the flower gils being followed by Makkachin with her own ribbon jumped and followed the girls up to the end of the aisle.

When it was Yuuri's turn Victor started to tear up, his men could not believe that the ruthless man like him can get so emotional just by staring at his bride.

As the ceremony went on smoothly two families combined security guarded the venue and all their associates and business partners together with their relatives were invited. The ceremony finished and the Shinto priest announced that the groom to kiss his bride, all Victor's frustration and loneliness was all thrown to the needy and passionate kiss.

"Stammi Vicino, Moy Lyubov" said Victor touching their foreheads.

"That's my Exhibition skate" chuckled Yuuri as his now husband copied his theme.

"After your little seductive performance that banquet with me, you taught me two things I was missing, Love and Life and with your final performance on ice I know you were calling for me" Victor finally told and kissed him again.

"Stay close and never leave" both said and it was a new start if their married life together and their new adventures to come.

~END~


End file.
